


Pelea

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober2019 [18]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Gintoki y Hijikata pelean en un hotel





	Pelea

****

**Fictober 2019 – Semana Porno erótico**

****

**Día 17: Dom / Sub**

****

**Pelea**

Ya había pasados meses desde que quisieron iniciar una relación a escondidas. Tras unos tragos para tomar valor decidieron confesarse con el viejo idioma alcoholizado del amor. Tras despertar de la resaca siguieron con esa relación.

Pero el problema era obvio.

Ya estaban en la etapa donde había más que besos y tomadas de las manos.

¡Era hora de la acción sexual!

¡Ya no eran adolescentes vírgenes inexpertos!

Ya lo habían hecho con mujeres.

Tenían que hacerlo antes que sus penes se les caigan por la falta de uso.

El problema era…

¿Quién iba a ser el dominante?

El orgullo varón no les permitía ser subdominante.

Podrían ser versátiles pero ¿quién se la deja meter primero?

Era la discusión diaria entre Gintoki y Hijikata cuando tocaban el tema del sexo. El plan de emborrachar al otro no funcionaba, ambos terminaban ebrios.

Como la noche en la que estaban ahora. Ambos sobre la cama del motel quejándose semidesnudos. Sin camisas. Señalando al otro mientras jugando piedra, papel y tijeras para que uno sea el que levante el trasero.

Sí les dijera que ya gastaron su primera su hora de uso en ese juego tendrían que ir pagando una nueva hora para reponer.

–¡Soy mayor así que debes obedecer ponerte en cuatro! -Gritó Gintoki señalando la cama

–¡Con más motivo! ¡Por qué esa cosa de seguro ya ni sirve! -Hijikata señaló el pene de Gintoki

–¿Cómo sabes eso sin probarlo? -ahora él de cabellos blanco reclamaba

–Mira tú permanente, no es normal que sea blanco -una vena empezaba a brincar en la frente del más grande-. De seguro sufres de difusión eréctil.

–¡Mira que tú eres más joven y de seguro sufres de eyaculación precoz! -gritó ardido por el golpe a su pene.

Los golpes empezaron entre ellos.

El sonido de los muros y los alaridos hicieron sacar a los otros clientes de las habitaciones.

Mientras Gintoki y Hijikata se golpeaban directo a la cara o estómago. Había mordidas y arañazos en cada uno pero no por acto sexual.

Ambos cayeron en la cama para seguir peleando.

Quién se mantenga en pie sería el dominante de por vida.

Pero ambos se dieron un maldito puñetazo en las mejillas. Hijikata salió volando cayendo sobre la botella de alcohol que se le incrusto en el trasero. Gintoki se burlaba al recuperarse, caminando hacia él para que le chupe el pene pero ese se le cayó.

No tenía sentido.

Realmente no había sentido

¿Cómo demonios se le cayó el pene?

Entonces Hijikata comenzó a reír. No como sí se burlada, sí no que fuera un villano.

–Unos narcotraficantes consiguieron una droga sexual del planeta Pinis. En los alienígenas puede tener diferentes efectos: más vigor, doble miembro o crecimiento masivo, orgasmos hasta solo con un leve roce -sonrió con una mirada oscura mostrando colmillos en vez de dientes-. En los humanos –piso el pene de Gintoki mientras ese gritaba- se les cae temporalmente.

–¡Ah maldito! ¡Me lo pusiste en la bebida! -nuevamente Gintoki se tiro contra él en una pelea.

–¡Manos, tentáculos, juguetes y lo que sea que usen en un lugar donde se pueda ver! -Okita entraba con el ejercito del Shinsegumi- Están arrestados por destruir… -Abrió los ojos para luego reírse de ambos- Hijikata sí que te gusta meterte cosas por el trasero pero Dana –vio a Gintoki- ¿su propio pene?

Ambos hombres se congelaron al verse descubiertos.


End file.
